Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team
Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team (ドラゴンボールZ TAG VS, Doragon Boru Zetto TAG VS; lit. "Dragon Ball Z Tag VS") is a PlayStation Portable fighting game based on Dragon Ball Z. It was released on September 30th for Japan, October 19th, 2010 for North America, October 22th for Europe and sometime in October for Australia. The game features high-impact two vs. two combat. It is the third Dragon Ball Z game for the PlayStation Portable, and the fourth Dragon Ball/Z/GT game for the PlayStation Portable. Overview Developement Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team is the first Tenkaichi game to be featured on the PSP. A demo was released on PSN on October 19th. It featured Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, Krillin, Android 19 and Dr. Gero as playable characters. Tenkaichi Tag Team is the first Tenkaichi game that does not include characters from Dragon Ball GT and Dragon Ball, but it is the first Dragon Ball Z game to feature the cast of Dragon Ball Z Kai. Gameplay and Features Key Features *Over 70 deeply customizable characters. *10 different stages. *Character customization. *DBZ Kai voice acting. *Incredibly deep combo system. *1 vs 1, 1 vs 2, 2 vs 1 & 2 vs 2 battles. *Complete Tenkaichi experience on PSP. *High-Impact battles. Playable Characters Available From The Start *Goku (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3) *Vegeta (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) *Vegito (Super Saiyan) *Kid Gohan *Teen Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) *Adult Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) *Future Trunks (Sword) (Base, Super Saiyan) *Future Trunks (Base, Super Saiyan) *Kid Trunks (Base, Super Saiyan) *Goten (Base, Super Saiyan) *Gotenks (Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3) *Piccolo *Krillin *Yamcha *Tien Shinhan *Chiaotzu *Videl *Nappa *Saibaman *Frieza (1st Form, 2nd Form, 3rd Form, Final Form, Full Power) *Zarbon (Base, Post-Transformation) *Dodoria *Cui *Captain Ginyu *Jeice *Burter *Recoome *Guldo *Frieza Soldier *Cell (Imperfect Form, Semi-Perfect Form, Perfect Form, Super Perfect) *Cell Jr. *Android 16 *Android 17 *Android 18 *Android 19 *Dr. Gero *Majin Buu *Kid Buu *Dabura *Bardock Unlockables *Broly (Legendary Super Saiyan ) *Majin Vegeta *Raditz *Super Gogeta *Super Buu (Base, Gohan Absorbed) *Vegeta (Scouter ) *Ultimate Gohan Known Attacks/Moves/Abilities Stages *Rocky Area *Mountain Road *Break Wasteland *Supreme Kai's World *Namek 1 *Namek 2 *Island *Cell Games Arena *Ruined City *Dying Namek Music *Song 1 – Dragon Claw *Song 2 – Fighting Of The Spirit *Song 3 – Force Majeure *Song 4 – Enigmatic Soul *Song 5 – Burst Open *Song 6 – Fire Nation *Song 7 – Super Strength Reception & Sales Sales The game has sold 179,682 in the Americas & Japan combined. Its sales in the EMEAA region has not been undermined yet. Reception The game has scored 63/100 on Metacritic & 66.14% on GameRankings. Trivia *This is the first Tenkaichi game where characters formed by the Fusion Dance can defuse. *When Teen Gohan fights Goku or Krillin, he calls them Piccolo. Gallery Screenshots Characters References Category:Fighting games Category:Dragon Ball games Category:Video games where Goku is playable Category:Video games where Vegeta is playable Category:Video games where Cell is playable Category:Video games where Frieza is playable Category:Video games where Future Trunks is playable Category:Video games where Gohan is playable Category:Budokai Tenkaichi series Category:Video games where Zarbon is playable Category:Video games where Dodoria is playable Category:Video games where Vegito is playable Category:Video games where Gogeta is playable Category:Video games where Piccolo is playable Category:Video games where Yamcha is playable Category:Video games where Tien Shinhan is playable Category:Video games where Trunks is playable Category:Video games where Goten is playable Category:Video games where Gotenks is playable Category:Video games where Krillin is playable Category:Video games where Chiaotzu is playable Category:Video games where Jeice is playable Category:Video games where Burter is playable Category:Video games where Cui is playable Category:Video games where Guldo is playable Category:Video games where Captain Ginyu is playable Category:Video games where Bardock is playable Category:Video games where Nappa is playable Category:Video games where Raditz is playable Category:Video games where Recoome is playable Category:Video games where Broly is playable Category:Video games where Android 18 is playable Category:Video games where Android 16 is playable Category:Video games where Android 17 is playable Category:Video games where Android 19 is playable Category:Video games where Dr. Gero is playable Category:Video games where Dabura is playable Category:Video games where Majin Buu is playable Category:Video games where Super Buu is playable Category:Video games where Kid Buu is playable Category:Video games where Videl is playable Category:Video games where Saibamen are playable Category:Video games where Cell Juniors are playable Category:Video games where Frieza Soldier is playable Category:Video Games